Articles are packaged in different ways depending on shipment, storage, use of the article, and other reasons. As frustration may occur with such packaging, and the lack of the packaging being user friendly for quick and efficient usage of an article stored therein, there is an effort to provide packaging that facilitates easy removal of an article. In an example of orthopedic devices delivered to many locations across different countries, it is desirable to provide packaging efficient for space, instructional for instant usage of the orthopedic device, intuitive, and simple to remove the orthopedic device.
With orthopedic devices, there are typically steps and procedures that must be followed to properly don an orthopedic device. Often an orthopedic device must be opened from the packaging it is shipped and contained in, assembled, positioned upon the wearer, and adjusted to properly fit the wearer. Whether this is done by the wearer or by a treating physician, nurse, therapist, assistant or other caretaker (collectively referred to as a “clinician”), there is risk that the orthopedic device will be misapplied or improperly adjusted, reducing the effectiveness of the orthopedic device or leading to misuse by the wearer.
Even if the orthopedic device is properly fit to the wearer and adjusted correctly, the time to remove the orthopedic device from its packaging, preparing or assembly, positioning upon the wearer, or adjusting on the wearer can be lengthy. Often, a wearer or even a more experienced caretaker can become confused by the multitude of straps, couplings, guides, pads, locks, and other interrelated components of the orthopedic device, which must be properly configured in a specific manner to achieve proper use of the orthopedic device.
Orthopedic braces are received with printed instructions and/or instructions are made available online, through instructions for use (“IFU”) or instructional videos, or available in a small booklet provided along with packaging. However, even with such instructions it often requires the wearer or person fitting the device to iterate between reading the instructions, examining and manipulating the device, and reading the instructions again. Where a wearer or person fitting the device has full comprehension of the instructions, the arrangement of the pre-packaged device still requires preparation or assembly of the device in a manner that matches the instructions. This often requires the manipulation of many straps, couplings, adjustable features, and other components.
An orthopedic device may include areas of hook and loop fastener material, particularly in relation to straps intended to secure the device to the wearer. To fit such an orthopedic device, a person doing the fitting must properly arrange all the straps. This can be challenging as the hook and loop fastener materials stick and attach at improper positions without careful handling, which can lead to tangling of the straps. Where a multitude of straps are included, as is often the case and with donning the device, the straps may be arranged and manipulated in a proper sequence. Several unnecessary steps of attaching, detaching, readjusting, and reattaching may be cycled through to obtain a proper fit.
Orthopedic devices may be packaged in bags which are placed in containers. Using a bag in a container leads to the orthopedic device shifting while in transit, and makes it difficult to arrange the orthopedic device in an initial, predetermined configuration for donning. The bags and containers lead to waste, as often general purpose sized containers are used for placement of the orthopedic device. From this, inventory of the orthopedic devices in containers takes considerable and unnecessary space.
There is need for an orthopedic device packaging that can package an orthopedic device while also being capable of functioning as a donning aid. It is desirable to have an orthopedic device packaging that reduces or eliminates drawbacks related to lengthy preparation/assembly times and fitting times of the packaged orthopedic device. It is also desirable to have an orthopedic device packaging capable of arranging the packaged orthopedic device in a manner that minimizes the potential for confusion for the person fitting the device, and that reduces the number of steps required to properly don the device in a clear and efficient manner by eliminating booklets and online searching for understanding how to properly don the orthopedic device. Further yet, it is desired to provide packaging that eliminates waste and reduces inventory space.